In FY2011, the MDP activities were limited to actions taken by Investigators in the participating Laboratories (Molecular Targets Laboratory - MTL, Chemical Biology Laboratory - CBL, and Structural Biophysics Laboratory - SBL). Fiscal restraints during this year provided resources only for two staff members (one administrative and one technical) in the MDP. These staff supported overflow requirements from the participating laboratories. Investigators from the participating Laboratories served in the broader drug development program known as the NCI Experimental Therapeutics (NeXT) Discovery and Development Committees. The ongoing activities in the Molecular Targets Laboratory include some 12 projects aimed at screening the natural products library for active modulating compounds, as well as some defined chemical libraries. Research activities in the SBL and CBL will be described in their respective Laboratory annual reports.